Poison Me
by usamethyst
Summary: Gilbert adalah buronan yang kabur dari penjara dan Antonio adalah seorang petani tomat yang hidup sebatang kara. Apa jadinya jika Gilbert bersembunyi di rumah Antonio untuk menghindari kejaran polisi? PrusSpa for Michaela. human!AU, buron!Prussia, warning inside!
1. Chapter 1

"Kalau kau membantu seorang penjahat, kau juga akan dikenai hukuman."

"Aku tau itu, aku tau."

"Lalu kenapa masih membantu buronan sepertiku?"

"Karena kau tidak keliatan jahat."

"Alasan unawesome."

.

.

.

**Poison Me**

T+. Crime, angst. Standart disclaimer applied.

PrusSpa special for Michaela Sangster maaf kalau jelek/sujud.

Warning: BL, Buron!Prussia, AU, OOC, alur gaje, typos, dkk.

.

.

**Act 1: Tyche**

.

.

Pemuda yang umurnya belum genap dua puluh lima tahun itu menghela nafas. Sudah genap empat tahun ia mendekam di penjara. Hukuman penjara seumur hidup ia dapatkan karena dituduh telah membunuh seorang pianis terkenal berkebangsaan Autria karena telah merebut pacarnya. Padahal ia tidak pernah berani membunuh seseorang, ia tidak pernah membunuh siapa pun. Ia berkali-kali meminta bantuan pada pacarnya. Naas sang pacar justru menyalahkannya, sang pacar justru berkhianat kepadanya.

Beruntung ia tidak mendapatkan hukuman mati tetapi kurungan penjara seumur hidupnya, cukup berat tapi pemuda itu sudah mulai terbiasa hidup di balik jeruji besi tersebut. Di dalam sel hanya terdapat sebuah ventilasi kecil yang letaknya sangat tinggi untung dicapai. Tidak ada celah untuk melarikan diri barang sedikit pun. Pada tahun pertama ia menjalani hukuman, berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk bisa melarikan diri untuk menghirup udara bebas namun semua usahanya gagal. Sudah lama ia menyerah untuk mencoba melarikan diri. Rambut hitamnya tampak kusut, badanya kurus tak terawat, wajahnya pucat. Pemuda itu sudah terlihat seperti mayat hidup.

Lalu bagaimana dengan pacarnya? Sudah tidak peduli lagi dengannya, sepertinya gadis itu sudah menikah dengan orang lain saat ini. Ah betapa bodohnya ia? Ditipu mentah-mentah oleh seorang gadis untuk berpura-pura membunuh seorang pianis terkenal yang dijodohkan dengan gadis tersebut lalu melimpahkan semua kesalahan itu padanya. Ia tidak keberatan pada awalnya, tetapi mengingat ia dikhianati, mendadak ia mempunyai dendam dengan gadis tersebut.

"Hey, waktunya makan." Seorang polisi masuk ke dalam sel dan meletakkan sepiring roti keras di sebelah pemuda tersebut. Polisi itu menyeringai kemudian menendang tubuh pemuda tadi. Ia tertawa puas atas ketidak berdayaan pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda itu melotot tajam ke arah polisi yang tadi menendangnya. Tangannya yang kurus langsung mencengkram kuat kaki polisi tersebut.

"GYAAAAA!"

Beberapa polisi lainnya segera mendatangi sel tempat pemuda tadi ditahan. Tampak pemuda itu sedang dijejeli roti keras makan malamnya oleh polisi tadi, polisi itu berjongkok membelakangi polisi lainnya. Pemuda itu tampak tertunduk dengan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan terlalu kasar pada mayat hidup itu hahaha, tapi aku kaget ia bisa berteriak seperti tadi." Ucap salah seorang polisi setengah mengejek.

Yang lainnya menatap ngeri ke arah tahanan tersebut, diantara tahanan lainnya, dia adalah tahanan dengan kondisi tubuh yang paling menyedihkan. Kemudian mereka memutuskan untuk kembali berjaga di posnya.

Setelah semua polisi itu pergi, polisi yang membungkam tadi bergumam. "Mudah sekali mengelabui mereka." Ucapnya dengan seringaian menghiasi wajahnya. Tidak, ia bukanlah polisi melainkan tahanan seumur hidup yang berhasil menukar posisinya dengan polisi yang sebenarnya.

Sementara polisi tadi? Sudah kehilangan nyawa karena racun kalajengking memtikan yang diberikan oleh tahanan yang cerdik tersebut.

"Aku beruntung menemukan kalajengking di tempat seperti ini." Ia tersenyum puas kemudian pergi dari penjara itu untuk menghirup udara bebas, ia sudah bebas kini. Walau hanya sementara.

Ia memutar sebuah kunci mobil di telunjuk tangan kanannya, bermaksud mengendarai sebuah mobil polisi untuk kabur sebelum polisi lainnya sadar. Sebenarnya ia sadar jika di setiap mobil polisi sudah dipasangi alat pelacak untuk mengetahui posisi mobil tersebut.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah merubah penampilannya kemudian bersembunyi. Satu-satunya halangan baginya adalah ia tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun, dan lagi berkeliaran dengan penampilan mencolok akan membuat keberadaannya diketahui polisi dengan cepat. Merubah penampilan sekarang sama saja bunuh diri.

Pemuda itu memutar otak, ia harus berpikir cerdas untuk mengelabui polisi. Setidaknya selama setahun atau sebulan saja ia ingin merasakan bebas dari dalam sel penjara yang lembab dengan sedikit sinar matahari yang mampu menembus masuk ke dalamnya, ia selalu ingin berjemur sinar matahari setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali dalam hidupnya.

Terkutuklah gadis yang pernah dicintainya, terkutuklah pianis terkenal itu, terkutuklah semua orang yang selalu menyalahkannya atas kematian Roderich―pianis terkenal yang terbunuh itu. Dan ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk mengakui hal yang sebenarnya bukan kesalahannya. Ia tidak pernah membunuh orang, walau terkenal bandel dan suka membangkang, ia sebenarnya orang yang baik. Adalah Elizabeta―pacarnya saat itu―yang membunuh Roderich dengan mencampurkan racun pada teh yang diminum Roderich. Setelah membunuh Roderich, Eliza memanggilnya untuk datang dan membuanya seakan-akan pemuda naas itu yang membunuh Roderich. Eliza adalah gadis yang cerdik, ia bahkan memasukkan bungkus racun yang dimilikinya pada kantong jaket pemuda tersebut sehingga ia tak dapat mengelak segala tuduhan yang dilimpahkan kepadanya.

Mujur tak bisa diraih, malang tak bisa ditolak. Pemuda itu harus menanggung hukuman yang diperbuat pacarnya. Selama ini pun ia bungkam untuk melindungi Eliza, gadis busuk itu mungkin sudah hidup bahagia bersama pria lain. Menggelikan, rasanya ia melakukan kesalahan di masa lalu untuk melindungi gadis itu.

Terpikir sebuah ide gila di otaknya untuk mengelabui polisi. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya menuju pegunungan curam dengan jurang mematikan. Menabrakkan mobil itu ke pembatas jalan, ia tentu sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan melompat keluar dari mobil tersebut sebelum terguling. Tubuhnya terpental ke sisi lain jalanan, ia segera bangkit dan kebetulan sekali ada sebuah truk yang melintas. Agar tidak ketahuan, ia menaikkinya sedacara diam-diam di belakang truk tersebut. Beruntung saat itu matahari sudah berganti shift dengan bulan sehingga aksinya tidak akan terlihat.

BOOM

Mobil polisi itu meledak di bawah jurang, membuat pemandangan indah dengan api yang menyala dengan liar di tengah kegelapan malam. Kedua pengemudi truk spontan menoleh kaget ke belakang. Mereka hendak berhenti tetapi ada urusan lain yang lebih penting sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Pemuda itu beruntung karena mereka menuju ke sebuah perkebunan tomat yang lumayan jauh dari tempatnya menabrakkan mobil polisi dengan sengaja.

Mereka tiba sebelum matahari menampakkan dirinya sehingga tidak ada yang melihatnya menempel di bagian belakang truk, pemuda itu sangat beruntung. Setelah truk itu berhenti, ia langsung saja bersembunyi di tengah pepohonan tomat yang rimbun dengan dedaunan sehingga tubuhnya bisa tersamar di tengah ribuan pohon tomat tersebut.

Pengemudi truk itu tampak berbincang dengan seornag pemuda berkulit sawo matang. Tampaknya pemuda itu sebaya dengannya. Apakah ia pemilik perkebunan ini? Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum kemudian pengemudi truk dan kedua anak buahnya mengambil beberapa keranjang tomat segar yang sudah dipetik kemarin untuk dipasarkan.

Setelah selesai, truk itu kembali menuju perkotaan untuk menjual semua tomat yang sudah tersimpan rapi di dalamnya. Sementara pemuda tadi masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah besar, lebih terlihat seperti sebuah vila baginya. Bagunannya bahkan terlalu bagus untuk sebuah rumah milik petani tomat. Pemuda buronan itu merasa sangat kelelahan, perlahan pengelihatannya menjadi buram secara perlahan, kesadarannya mulai menjauh. Pemuda itu ambruk di tengah perkebunan tomat.

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan memperlihatkan kedua iris _shapire blue_ miliknya. Langit-langit kamar menjadi pemandangan pertama saat ia membuka matanya. Cahaya yang begitu terang membuatnya harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang ada.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara seseorang membuatnya terkejut. Dimana ia sekarang? Penjara?

"Aku menemukanmu tak sadarkan diri di kebun tomatku."

Oh pemuda pemilik kebun yang tadi. Berarti saat ini ia berada di dalam rumahnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat kurus dan pucat, jadi kubuatkan jus tomat dan beberapa olahan tomat lainnya." Pemuda itu meletakkan sebuah gelas di meja yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidur. Ia tersenyum lembut, terselip ekspresi cemas juga. "Kalau butuh sesuatu, aku ada di bawah." Begitu ucapnya sebelum meninggalkan buronan tadi.

BLAM

Pintu ruangan itu tertutup, menyisakan buronan itu di dalamnya. Manik _shapire blue_ miliknya melirik segelas jus tomat yang terlihat menyegarkan. Langsung saja ia menyambar dan meneguknya. Ia tidak peduli jika liquid tesebut menetes dari mulutnya dan membasahi pakaiannya. Tunggu, ia mengenakan pakaian yang berbeda dangan yang dipakainya ketika kabur dari tahanan.

Bukan pakaian polisi yang bau busuk tetapi sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dengan wangi tomat. Dia menggantikan pakaiannya ketika pemuda itu tak sadarkan diri? Lalu dimana pakaian polisi yang dipakainya tadi? Ia harus menghilangkan barang bukti itu secepatnya.

"Maaf mengganggumu tuan, tapi sarapan sudah siap!" terdengar teriakan dari pemuda tadi.

Sang buronan merasa tidak enak hati. Ia tidak boleh melibatkan orang lain barang sedikit pun. Ia tidak boleh berhubungan dengan pemuda itu lebih jauh lagi, ia harus kabur dari tempat tersebut tapi bagaimana caranya?

KRUYUUK

Ah perutnya tidak bisa diajak berkerja sama rupanya. Setidaknya ia hanya akan bertahan sampai siang di rumah ini, selanjutnya ia akan kabur ke luar negeri dan memalsukan identitasnya.

"Hallo, kau masih di sana?" suara pemuda tadi kembali terdengar.

Dengan terpaksa buronan itu bangkit dari ranjang dan menuruni tangga secara perlahan. Begitu sampai di ruang makan ia langsung disambut aroma wangi dari masakan si petani tomat tersebut.

"Ayo duduk dan perkenalkan dirimu." Sambut petani tomat itu dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. "Namaku Antonio, kau?"

"Gilbert." Sebuah jawaban singkat keluar dari mulutnya. Ia duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Nama yang bagus." Hanya itu komentar yang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum memulai acara sarapan bersama. "Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai kebun tomatku? Dan rasa tomatnya?" ia mulai mencari topik pembicaraan. "Ah aku senang sekali setelah sekian lama tinggal sendirian, kini ada orang yang bisa kuajak berbincang. Hey, tinggalah lebih lama di sini. Akan kusediakan kebutuhanmu." Pinta Antonio dengan kegirangan. Tinggal sendirian memang bukanlah pilihan yang tepat, tetapi ia terpaksa memilihnya demi melindungi seseorang.

"Aku tidak bisa tinggal di sini lebih lama lagi." Ucap Gilbert.

Antonio tampak sangat kecewa, Gilbert menyadarinya tetapi memuutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak peduli. "Kenapa?" begitu tanyanya menuntut penjelasan dari Gilbert.

Gilbert terdiam, untuk sementara waktu ruangan tersebut menjadi hening. "Karena aku adalah buronan polisi, kau akan terlibat jika membantuku."

Antonio terteguh, tampak sekali dari mimik wajahnya jika ia kaget saat mengetahui kebenaran mengenai orang yang ditolongnya. "Benarkah? Tetapi wajahmu tidak terlihat jahat." Ucapnya polos. "Aku rasa tidak masalah jika kau bersembunyi di sini. Aku akan membantumu dengan senang hati, fusosososo!"

Gilbert menggigit sebuah roti dengan kasar. "Kau tau? Jika kau membantu seorang penjahat, kau juga akan dikenai hukuman." Gilbert seperti ingin menakut-nakuti Antonio.

"Aku tau itu, aku tau." Ucap Antonio dengan santai. Ia mengoleskan selai tomat pada rotinya, bisa dibilang pemuda yang satu itu tidak bisa makan tanpa tomat sebagai pelengkap rasa.

"Lalu kenapa masih mau membantu buronan sepertiku?" tanya Gilbert tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Antonio yang aneh.

"Karena kau tidak keliatan jahat." Antonio mengulangi kata-katanya beberapa waktu lalu, entah kenapa suasana diantara mereka menjadi tegang.

"Alasan unawesome." Ejek Gilbert. Ia masih belum mengerti mengapa pemuda itu memiliki pola pikir yang lain dari orang kebanyakan. Aneh tapi ia terbantu berkat pemuda itu.

Antonio kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Selain itu aku tidak peduli jika harus menjalani hukuman mati karena menyembunyikan buronan sepertimu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Gilbert penasaran.

"Karena," Antonio memberi jeda, sekilas wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Aku merasa percuma hidup di dunia ini."

Gilbert terkekeh. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba bunuh diri? Itu akan jauh lebih mudah, bukan?" ucap Gilbert, semacam sebuah usul yang dilontarkan untuk Antonio.

Antonio hanya tersenyum. "Kau sendiri kenapa tidak bunuh diri? Padahal kau dijatuhi hukuman seumur hidup. Kabur pun percuma, bukan?"

Gilbert terbelalak kaget, ternyata benar jika pemuda bersurai _brunette_ itu sudah mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. "Kesese, itu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan sebelum mati." Ucapnya mantap.

"Aku pun begitu, ada sesuatu yang kuinginkan sebelum pergi dari dunia ini." Antonio menggigit roti yang sudah diolesi selai tomat olehnya tadi.

Gilbert merasa penasaran, ia tau jika tidak pantas baginya untuk bertanya tetapi ia tetap menanyakannya. "Apa itu?"

Antonio menatap manik _shapire blue_ milik Gilbert, indah bagaikan permata. Ia tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku ingin memiliki seorang sahabat yang setia sebelum mati."

Sekarang Gilbert mengerti. Mereka berdua sama-sama memiliki sebuah impian sebelum meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya. Mungkin terdengar naif, tetapi Gilbert merasa beruntung karena bertemu dengan pemuda bernama Antonio tersebut.

.

.

.

"Baju itu sudah kubakar bersama dengan sampah plastik dan sudah kubuang ke sungai terdekat. Tadi aku ke kota dan membeli ini." Antonio menyodorkan tas berisi pewarna rambut dan soflens sekembalinya dari kota.

"Danke." Gilbert menerima semuanya. "Kau berbuat terlalu jauh. Mungkin di masa depan kau akan menyesalinya."

Antonio tertawa khas dirinya, "fusososososo~" kemudian ia menepuk pundak Gilbert. "Tidak akan, aku yakin. Nah, sekarang cepat warnai rambutmu dan pakai soflens itu."

Gilbert mengangguk. Kemudian membawa tas itu menuju kamar mandi, ia mengurung diri sangat lama di dalamnya. Sementara Antonio kembali mengurusi ladangnya. Sepertinya polisi belum menyadari aksi Gilbert.

Antonio tau, cepat atau lambat polisi akan menyadarinya dan ia pasti juga akan didatangi oleh polisi. Ia menatap ke arah rumahnya. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ia memberitahukan mengenai gudang bawah tanah rahasia yang mungkin bisa membuatnya aman.

Sejauh ini belum ada pemberitaan mengenai buronan yang kabur. Entah memang dirahasiakan dari publik untuk menghindari kepanikan atau mungkin karena polisi belum menyadarinya?

"Maafkan aku, Ibu." Ia tau ia mengecewakan ibunya. Tetapi ia selalu ingin menolong orang yang sedang dalam kesusahan. Entah mengapa seperti ada dorongan yang menyuruhnya untuk membantu Gilbert. Ah ia baru sadar jika ia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh dan tidak bisa melangkah mundur. Anehnya ia tidak merasa menyesal barang sedikit pun. Ia tidak merasa menyesal karena telah membantu Gilbert, ia tidak menyesal karena berteman dengan Gilbert.

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bersurai _blonde_ tengah mengetuk pintu kamar apartemen. Tangannya membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah yang dirangkai sedemikian rupa. Ia mengenakan kemeja santai dan rompi. Celana jeans dan sepatu kets tak lupa ia kenakan demi memperindah style-nya.

Pintu itu tetap tidak terbuka, hanya terdengar suara seorang gadis dari dalam. "Pergi, aku tidak akan membukakan pintunya." Usir gadis itu.

Pemuda tadi tampak kecewa tetapi ia belum menyerah. "Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau membukakan pintu untukku, _mon ami_."

"Menjijikkan." Bentak gadis di dalamnya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Padahal aku membawa bunga, sayang sekali."

"Jangan ganggu aku lagi, biarkan aku hidup tenang." Gadis itu menangis dari sisi lain pintu.

Wajah pemuda tadi tampak berubah. "Kau tidak seharusnya hidup tenang setelah 'membunuh' kedua pria yang mencintaimu." Kemudian nada bicaranya kembali berubah menjadi seperti semula. "Bunganya kuletakkan di depan pintu, _mon ami_. Besok dan lusa pun aku akan membawakan bunga untukmu!" pemuda itu meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya di depan pintu kemudian pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Sementara gadis tadi terduduk menyandar ke pintu. Ia tampak berantakan dengan kantung mata tebal akibat insomnia dan rambut yang kusut. Ia menjambak rambutnya frustasi, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya tertinggal di tangannya. Ia tidak tenang, tidak pernah tenang setelah membunuh kedua kekasihnya. Ia selalu dihantui oleh mereka ketika malam tiba, ia tidak pernah tidur sedetik pun. Sudah empat tahun berlalu dan kondisinya semakin memburuk. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia membawa masuk bunga dari pemuda tadi masuk ke dalam, biasanya ia akan langsung membuangnya ke tong sampah. Kali ini ia mengambil vas bunga yang sudah lama tidak ia gunakan dan menata bunga di dalamnya kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja tulisnya. Ia tersenyum dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Semuanya akan berakhir hari ini."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: AAAAA, ga nyangka bakal jadi multichap lagi. Huhu, buat Nike maaf kalo jadinya sangat abal. Gue udah coba semampu gue. Btw ini multichap ga bakal panjang-panjang, palingan Cuma dua atau tiga chap.

Entah kenapa belakangan saya suka bikin ff dimana salah satu charanya mati dan yang mati chara fav saya. Entah kenapa…mungkin karena omongan Nike beberapa waktu lalu.

Maaf kalo banyak typo, saya ngetik buru-buru soalnya. Dan belum sempat di review beberapa kali karena kesibukkan/soksibuklo.

Btw maaf kalo update buat chap berikutnya bakal sangat kendur, saya ga tau kapan bisa main ke warnet lagi huhuhu karena minggu depan sudah mulai TPM tingkat 4 dan awal mei sudah UN! Doakan saya semoga mendapat nilai yang memuaskan yaps? /sungkem

Spoiler buat chap berikutnya → angst, angst, angst. Not gomen. /peach

Oke cukup sekian, SEE YA NEXT CHAP!


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert baru saja selesai mewarnai rambutnya. Surai hitamnya berubah menjadi perak yang menyilaukan mata. Iris birunya tertutupi oleh soflens membuatnya berwarna kemerahan. Heterokromia, warna merah mendominasi warna biru sehingga matanya terlihat seperti batu ruby.

Antonio masih sibuk dengan kebunnya, ia juga harus balas budi pada Antonio. Setidaknya membantu di ladang sebisanya. Baru saja ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Antonio tampak sudah selesai dengan kebunnya. Pemuda itu menatap Gilbert serius. "Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu secepatnya." Begitu ucap Antonio.

"Apakah kau berubah pikiran?"

.

.

.

**Poison Me**

T+. Crime, angst. Standart disclaimer applied.

PrusSpa special for Michaela Sangster maaf kalau jelek/sujud.

Warning: BL, Buron!Prussia, human!AU, OOC, alur gaje, typos, dkk. (btw tenang gue buat Spain jadi uke, walau gerak-geriknya kaya seme/apa)

.

.

Act 2: Thanatos

.

.

Antonio ternganga melihat penampilan baru Gilbert. Ia terpesona pada pandangan pertama. Siapa yang tidak terpesona melihat sesosok Gilbert yang tadinya kumuh dengan rambut panjang yang kusut berubah menjadi rambut perak pendek yang sangat indah. Iris matanya bagaikan kue red-velvet yang menggoda untuk dicicipi. Ia menelan saliva-nya dengan susah payah. Ah, tahan Antonio, tahan. Dia adalah temanmu, tidak lebih. Dan satu hal lagi, dia sejenis denganmu, dia juga lelaki sama sepertimu.

"Kau kenapa? Kagum melihat penampilan awesome-ku?" kemudian tawa khas Gilbert menggelegar memenuhi ruangan.

'Ah syukurlah rumah ini menjadi ramai.' Batin Antonio seraya menatap Gilbert. "Ah ada yang ingin kusampaikan sebelum polisi mendeteksi keberadaanmu."

Gilbert menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa?"

"Aku punya gudang rahasia di bawah tanah. Kau bisa bersembunyi di sana ketika polisi memeriksa kemari." Antonio melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Gilbert. "Tapi kau tidak boleh memberitahukan siapa pun, oke?"

Gilbert mengangguk paham.

"Biar kutunjukkan jalannya." Antonio berjalan mendahului ke kamar yang dipakai Gilbert. "Gudangnya terhubung dari lemari di lantai dua, karena itu tidak akan ada yang menduganya." Antonio memutar knop pintu kemudian segera menghampiri lemari pakaian yang dimaksud dan membukanya. Ia menarik sebuah triplek di dasar lemari, tampak sebuah tangga di lorong yang sempit menuju ke bawah tanah. "Mungkin akan sedikit gelap, karenanya aku sudah menyediakan senter di laci meja." Begitu ucapnya.

Gilbert tampak tertarik dengan lorong rahasia tersebut. "Hey, boleh aku lihat ke bawah?"

Antonio dengan spontan menarik lengan Gilbert menjau dan segera menutup ruang rahasia tersebut. "Kau hanya boleh ke sana saat keadaan darurat, mengerti?"

Gilbert menyadarinya, mimik wajah Antonio tampak berubah saat itu. "Baiklah." Gilbert sadar, harus ada batasan privasi diantara mereka. Gilbert sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan Antonio, setidaknya ia harus menurut.

.

.

.

Malam itu bintang tampak berkelap kelip dengan indahnya. Kedua anak adam itu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas atap rumah Antonio. Menikmati keindahan langit malam yang jarang dijumpai di perkotaan. Sesekali mereka berbincang membicarakan keindahan langit malam. Diluar dugaan, Antonio mengerti banyak mengenai rasi bintang.

"Yang bentuknya seperti sendok itu rasi bintang Biduk, kemudian rasi Cassiopeia berbentuk seperti huruf 'W'. Jika kau tersesat di hutan dan tidak tau arah, carilah kedua rasi itu, di antara kedua rasi itu terdapat bintang paling terang, bintang utara." Ucap Antonio sembari menunjuk ke arah beberapa bintang yang terpajang indah di langit malam.

"Aku tidak mengerti, lagi pula ore-sama yang awesome ini tidak akan tersesat!" ucap Gilbert yakin. Ah sepertinya ia mulai kembali pada jati dirinya yang dulu sempat pudar dilahap rasa kecewa.

"Pokoknya jika kau tidak tau arah, kau harus menemukan kedua rasi tersebut dan menemukan bintang utara diantara keduanya. Rasi Biduk di barat dan rasi Cassiopeia di timur. Cukup untuk mengetahui arah, bukan?" Antonio menoleh ke arah Gilbert yang ternyata tengah menatapnya. Kedua manik emerlad itu bertemu dengan manik ruby milik Gilbert. Ia segera menoleh ke arah lain karena merasakan suhu wajahnya naik.

"Oh begitu. Informasi unawesome-mu mungkin akan berguna untukku suatu saat nanti." Gilbert kemudian menatap ke arah langit.

"Hey Gil, kau lihat itu? Wah kita beruntung bisa melihat rasi Aquila? Yang bentuknya seperti burung elang itu!" Antonio mengguncangkan tubuh Gilbert dengan bersemangat.

"Hah? Yang mana?" Gilbert beerusaha mencari-cari rasi bintang yang dimaksud Antonio.

"Kau tau? Cerita rasi Aquila sangat menarik loh." Antonio mulai bercerita kembali. "Pada suatu hari Zeus melihat ketampanan Ganimedes dari atas gunung Olimpus. Ganimedes adalah putra Tros dan Troy, bukan hanya kaum wanita yang mengaguminya, kaum lelaki pun mengaguminya. Zeus yang terpesona mengubah wujudnya menjadi elang untuk menculik Ganimedes. Ganimedes akhirnya ditugasi untuk melayani Zeus dan sebagai gantinya Zeus mengabadikan Ganimedes dengan mengubahnya menjadi rasi bintang Aquila."

"Ton," Gilbert menatap langit dengan wajah pucat, membuat Antonio merasa cemas. "Mulai sekarang ore-sama yang awesome ini akan lari jika melihat elang."

Antonio menatap Gilbert penuh tanda tanya. "Kenapa?"

"Ore-sama takut Zeus akan menangkapku karena kagum dengan ke-awesoman yang kumiliki kesese!" Gilbert tertawa puas setelah mengatakannya, Antonio menyesal sempat merasa cemas padanya. "Oh ya Ton, kau tidak punya keluarga atau kerabat? Kenapa tinggal sendirian di sini? Unawesome sekali."

Antonio terkekeh. "Aku punya." Ia memberikan jeda sejenak. "Tapi itu dulu. Ibuku meninggal dua tahun lalu dan ayahku menikah lagi dengan wanita lain. Kemudian ia mengasingkan diriku di sini. Agar tidak ada seseorang yang mengetahui keberadaanku sehingga ia bisa memonopoli warisan ibuku." Pemuda bersurai brunette itu tersenyum masam. "Ini bukan kisah yang menarik sih, fusososo."

Entah mengapa Gilbert ikut sedih. "Kenapa kau menurutinya?"

"Karena aku harus melindunginya. Aku harus melindungi ayahku walau aku harus menderita di sini." Antonio tersenyum pada Gilbert. "Lagi pula aku sudah tidak merasa kesepian."

"Kenapa?" Gilbert memberikan jeda, mungkin pertanyaan yang sama juga harus ditunjukkan untuknya yang dulu melindungi Eliza dari hukuman atas perbuatan gadis tersebut. "Kenapa kau melindungi orang yang bahkan tidak peduli denganmu? Tindakan unawesome." Sebenarnya Gilbert tengah mengejek dirinya di masa lampau.

"Karena aku menyayanginya meski aku dikhianati." Sebuah jawaban singkat yang dimuntahkan Antonio mampu membuat hati Gilbert mencair.

Mereka mengalami hal yang serupa, mereka mengalami takdir yang serupa, mereka mempunyai masalah yang serupa. Mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. Malam itu Gilbert akhirnya menemukan orang yang dikirim Tuhan untuk menemaninya, untuk mendengarkan segala kegundahan yang selalu ia simpan seorang diri, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, ia merasa bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah mempertemukan mereka.

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi kau membeli bunga, apakah kekasihmu menyukai bunga?" tanya seorang gadis dengan senyum seperti kucing.

"Ah, dia bukan kekasihku." Pemuda bersurai blonde yang diikat rapi itu menggarik tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal.

"Aku tau kau selalu mengunjungi apartemen di seberang dengan membawa sebuket bunga. Kalau tidak salah nona Eliza ya? Kakaku pernah melihatmu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dan meletakkan bunga di depan pintu." Gadis itu merangkai beberapa bunga yang dipesan pemuda tadi, dia sudah hafal betul dengan pesanan pemuda itu. "Kalian bertengkar hebat?" tanyanya ragu-ragu. "Ah, maaf jika tidak sopan. Tidak usah dijawab."

Pemuda itu menatap si gadis penjual bunga. "Kau mengenal Eliza?"

Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan. "Kami bertetangga semenjak kecil, ayahnya bangkrut dan ibunya meninggal dunia. Ia kemudian dijual oleh ayahnya untuk melunasi hutang. Ah, aku tidak seharusnya menceritakan hal ini."

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin tau lebih banyak mengenai gadis itu." pemuda itu duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk menunggu.

"Dia mencintai seorang pemuda bernama Gilbert tetapi harus menikah dengan seorang pianis terkenal. Kudengar pemuda bernama Gilbert itu membunuh pianis terkenal tersebut, semenjak itu Eliza selalu terlihat muram dan mengurung diri di kamarnya." Gadis itu menatap apartemen di seberang tokonya. "Ayahnya pernah hampir membunuhnya setelah pianis itu dibunuh. Kasihan sekali, untung saja saat itu kakakku kebetulan lewat dan menolong Eliza. Ayahnya kemudian dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa karena mengalami gangguan jiwa."

"Menyedihkan." Pemuda itu merogoh kantongnya, mempersiapkan sejumlah uang yang harus ia bayar untuk sebuket bunga. Ia tau usahanya pun akan sia-sia hari ini.

Gadis penjual bunga tersebut sudah selesai merangkai sebuket bunga dan menyerahkannya pada pemuda tadi. "Oh ya, tadi malam aku melihatnya keluar kamar entah kemana dengan pakaian serba hitam."

"Merci." Pemuda itu menyerahkan uang kepada gadis tadi. "Siapa namamu kalau aku boleh tau?"

"Bella, kau?" gadis itu tersenyum kucing.

"Francis, salam kenal. Kuharap setelah ini pun kita bisa berbincang kembali." Francis melambaikan tangannya pada Bella kemudian segera melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan, memaksa Eliza mengakui perbuatannya.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin tau dimana aku mendapatkan bibit tomatku?" tanya Antonio. Gilbert akui, Antonio orang yang sangat berisik, mungkin ini semua pelampiasan karena ia sudah merasa kesepian selama dua tahun lamanya.

"Kau unawesome." Ucap Gilbert singkat. Ia melirik Antonio yang tampak kecewa. Semalaman mereka memperbincangkan hal-hal random seperti 'Bagaimana caranya membuat jus tomat yang enak.' Kemudian 'Bagaimana caranya memetik tomat dan menyimpannya agar bentuknya terjaga.' Dan beberapa hal yang bahkan tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka berdua.

"Oh iya, boleh kutau kenapa kau ingin kabur dari penjara?" tanya Antonio penasaran.

"Semua orang tidak akan suka terkurung di balik jeruji besi yang terasa dingin, bukan?" Gilbert menatap malas ke arah Antonio. "Tapi ada satu hal yang harus kulakukan sebelum mati."

"Merasakan kebebasan?" tebak Antonio dengan sok taunya.

"Bukan hanya itu," bantah Gilbert cepat. "Aku ingin membuat pelaku yang sebenarnya mengakui kesalahannya, setidaknya aku tidak ingin ibuku merasa menyesal telah melahirkanku ke dunia ini."

"Wah, kita mirip ya?" gumam Antonio, ia baru saja menyadari kesamaan nasib di antara mereka.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari Gilbert. Antonio melirik temannya dan mendapati yang bersangkutan sudah terlelap. Ah, pantas saja ia terlelap, sudah semalaman mereka mengobrol. Antonio merasa sangat senang karena sudah lama tidak mengobrol dengan orang lain.

"Selamat tidur, semoga mimpi indah."

.

.

.

"Aku ingin minta maaf kepadamu dan Gilbert. Tetapi aku tidak bisa menemuinya, aku tidak punya keberanian lagi untuk menatap wajahnya." Gadis itu meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar yang sudah layu di atas makam seseorang. "Hanya ini yang kupunya." Wajahnya terlihat selayu bunga yang ia bawa. "Kau tau aku memberi racun pada tehmu, tetapi kau tetap meminumnya."

Gadis itu menangis, menyesali perbuatanya di masa lampau. Karenanya kedua orang yang disayanginya harus menderita. "Aku akan menyusulmu dan membebaskan Gilbert dari semua tuduhan kepadanya selama ini."

Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian pergi menuju apartemennya. Pulang, itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia mengunjungi makam Roderich.

.

.

.

"Ada apa polisi mengunjungi kebunku hari ini? Apakah kalian ingin memeriksa kualitas tomatku?" begitu tanya Antonio saat mendapati rumahnya didatangi beberapa polisi. "Um, bisakah jauhkan anjing-anjing itu dari kebunku?" tanyanya.

"Kami hanya akan memeriksa sebentar rumahmu, ada seorang buronan cerdik yang sudah hilang sepekan yang lalu dan kami curiga ia bersembunyi di sini." Begitu penjelasan dari salah seorang polisi.

"Silahkan saja, tapi tolong jangan mengacak-acak rimahku yang sudah berantakan ini, fusosososo." Antonio masih sempat bercanda. Ia sudah menyuruh Gilbert bersembunyi ke bawah dan tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan kecuali anjing polisi yang memiliki penciuman kuat.

Anjing itu menggiring polisi pemiliknya menuju lantai atas, menuju kamar Gilbert. "Bolehkan kami memeriksa ruangan ini?"

"Silahkan saja, tapi tolong jangan dibuat berantakan karena ini kamar mendiang ibuku." Antonio membuka pintu yang ia kunci, sengaja untuk memperlihatkan kesan jika ruangan itu dirawat dengan baik. "Tolong jangan sentuh benda apapun ya?"

Ruangan sederhana dengan sebuah lemari dan sebuah ranjang sederhana yang diletakkan di sebelah meja kecil berlaci. Tidak luas dan tidak sempit, terdapat pintu kaca yang menghubungkan kamar dengan balkon. Kamar yang indah namun sederhana.

Anjing itu menggonggongi lemari, seperti dugaan Antonio. "Silahkan dibuka untuk memastikan, tetapi jangan sentun apa pun karena di dalamnya terdapat barang-barang peninggalan mendiang ibuku."

Polisi itu mengangguk paham, ia membuka lemari dan menutupnya kembali karena tidak menemukan apapun kecuali pakaian wanita. Jadi ia mengabaikan gonggongan anjingnya.

"Kamu sudah memeriksa rumah dan kebunmu, jika kau melihatnya segera hubungi kami." Ucap seorang polisi. "Kau harus berhati-hati karena dia pembunuh."

Antonio mengangguk paham kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada beberapa polisi yang berjalan menjauh. "Sepi lagi deh." Keluhnya.

.

.

.

"Sudah tiga hari ia tidak keluar kamar." Seorang pemuda berambut seperti tulip dengan syal biru-putih menuangkan segelas kopi ia menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

"Bunga dari Francis juga dibiarkan saja, tidak seperti biasanya." Bella menopang dagunya. "Padahal ada pria yang perhatian, kenapa dia tidak mau menerimanya ya?"

"Francis?" tanya sang kakak, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Pemuda yang selalu meletakkan bunga di depan kamar Eliza, sepertinya ia sangat tertarik dengan Eliza." Ucap Bella sembari mengaduk-aduk tehnya.

"Oh pemuda itu. aku pernah mendengar mereka berdebat. Kelihatanya kau salah paham akan hubungan mereka." Sang kakak menghisap rokoknya kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya.

"EH?"

"Pemuda itu memaksa Eliza mengakui sesuatu, entah apa." Kemudian pemuda berkepala tulip itu menyeruput kopinya.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya setelah itu. Bella sibuk berpikir mengenai Francis dan Eliza sementara sang kakak sibuk membaca koran.

"Gilbert kabur?" tanya sang kakak memecah keheningan.

Bella mengangguk. "Dia kabur dengan sangat cerdik dan beruntung. Aku harap polisi tidak menemukannya."

"Hah? Kenapa kau malah berharap begitu?" sang kakak menatap adiknya dengan tatapan 'kau-masih-waras-kan?'.

"Gilbert bukanlah orang jahat, tempo hari Francis bilang jika Gilbert dijebak seseorang sehingga dituduh membunuh pianis itu―" gadis itu terdiam, seakan baru saja mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. "―jangan-jangan Eliza yang sebenarnya membunuh Roderich?" Bella segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, masih terlalu pagi sebenarnya, tetapi ia harus menemui Francis saat itu juga. Ia harus memastikan jika dugaannya salah, pasti salah karena Eliza bukanlah orang yang akan membunuh orang lain, Eliza adalah gadis yang baik hati dan sering melindungi yang lemah, tidak, hatinya bahkan tidak kuat untuk menerima dugaannya sendiri.

Sementara sang kakak hanya menghela nafas dan melanjutkan kegiatan paginya. "Padahal pagi ini langit mendung."

.

.

.

Dentuman jam menggelegar, saat itu ada badai dengan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Kedua pemuda itu duduk di ruang makan, berhadapan seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan. Mereka saling tatap tanpa memulai pembicaraan terlebih dulu.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Gilbert pada akhirnya.

"Ibuku." Antonio menjawab singkat.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" iris ruby miliknya menatap pemuda di hadapannya semakin dalam.

"Ayahku." Antonio tampak resah. Ia baru saja membeberkan rahasia yang seharusnya ia tutup rapat-rapat. Ia tau jika Gilbert akan mengetahuinya jika ia bersembunyi di gudang bawah tanah. "Ayahku membunuh ibuku untuk mendapatkan warisan. Dan menyembunyikan mayatnya di gudang bawah tanah bersama denganku yang terikat tali. Ia hendak membunuhku secara perlahan. Beruntung aku dapat bertahan hidup dengan memotong tali tersebut."

"Kau seharusnya melaporkan semuanya pada polisi." Bentak Gilbert, bukan urusannya memang, tetapi ia merasa harus mengatakannya. "Kau unawesome sekali melindungi orang busuk seperti itu!"

"KAU JUGA SAMA, KAN?" bentak Antonio, ini pertama kalinya pemuda ramah itu membentak Gilbert. Dadanya naik turun setelah mengatakannya. "Maaf."

Kemudian keheningan kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Gilbert mencoba mengerti perasaan Antonio. Sampai detik ini pun Gilbert masih menjauhkan Eliza dari hukum, berharap gadis itu bisa hidup bahagia tanpa hukuman. Naif, disamping itu Gilbert pun mengutuk Eliza. Mungkin Antonio juga sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku juga minta maaf."

.

.

.

Selama sebulan mereka menjalani kehidupan yang damai, sudah tidak ada rahasia diantara mereka, diantara Gilbert dan Antonio. Karena kesamaan nasib dan takdir, mereka bisa mengerti satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak memiliki rahasia lagi denganmu." Begitu ucap Antonio ditengah sarapannya.

"Eh?" Gilbert menelan roti selai coklat, sebuah variasi baru di atas meja makan milik Antonio.

"Karena kau adalah satu-satunya rahasia yang kumiliki, rahasia terbesarku." Antonio tersenyum bahagia, impiannya telah tercapai bahkan sebelum ia menutup mata.

TOK TOK

"Biar aku yang buka." Gilbert beranjak menuju pintu depan dan membuka pintunya. Matanya terbelalak mendapati beberapa pria berseragam polisi tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Antonio.

"Kami datang menjemputmu, Gilbert Beilchmidt."

.

.

.

"Hari-hari menyenangkan yang kita jalani sudah berakhir."

.

.

.

TBC

A/N: GELOO GILAAA, akhirnya bikin Gil ditangkep juga. Polisi ceritanya udah mata-matain rumah Toni dan akhirnya tau kalo Toni nyumputin Gilbert. BTW CHAPTER DEPAN ALURNYA MAJU MUNDUR GAJE HAHAHAHAHA. Tenang, nanti saya kasih penanda kalo dia plesbek.

Pengennya bikin Gil langsung bebas tapi mengingat ia udah ngebunuh seorang polisi akhirnya ia juga harus kena hukuman. Sedih hati Toni kudu nungguin semenya balik.

Oke chap depan diusahain lebih angst/masolu

Okey SEE YA NEXT CHAP!


	3. Chapter 3

"_Aku akan kembali, hukumanku hanya setahun kurungan."_

Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Gilbert masih teringat jelas di otaknya, sudah genap sebelas bulan, sebulan lagi ia akan bertemu Gilbert. Ia terbaring di ranjangnya, masih setia menanti teman terbaiknya mengunjunginya. Ia tersenyum dengan mata terpejam, tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Gilbert. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi pemuda itu saat ia sambut dengan segelas jus tomat atau berbagai olahan tomat yang biasa ia sajikan setahun yang lalu.

Masih teringat jelas wajah Gilbert saat pemuda itu terlelap di sampingnya, masih teringat jelas umpatan-umpatan Gilbert, masih teringat jelas tawa Gilbert yang tidak biasa.

Rumah ini begitu banyak menyimpan kenangan dengan Gilbert, Antonio bahkan tidak tau mengapa setiap hari ia selalu membayangkan Gilbert sedang duduk di kursi dan sarapan bersama dirinya atau berbaring memandang bintang bersama dengannya. Ia bahkan berbicara sendiri dan menganggap dirinya sudah gila. Itu semua karena Gilbert.

"Uhuk." Ia terbatuk, liquid berwarna merah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia tersenyum masam. "Lagi-lagi aku memuntahkan jus tomatku."

.

.

.

**Poison Me**

T+. Crime, angst. Standart disclaimer applied.

PrusSpa special for Michaela Sangster maaf kalau jelek/sujud.

Warning: BL, Buron!Prussia, human!AU, OOC, alur gaje, typos, dkk. (btw tenang gue buat Spain jadi uke, walau gerak-geriknya kaya seme/apa)

.

.

Act 3: Untitle

.

.

Francis baru saja bangun dari tidurnya saat pintu kamar apartemennya yang mewah diketuk secara brutal oleh seseorang. Pemuda keturunan Perancis itu segera bangkut dari ranjangnya diiringi beberapa umpatan karena kesal harus terbangun sepagi itu. Pukul tujuh tepat dan ia membukakan pintu kepada tamu kepagian.

"Ada apa membangunkanku sepagi ini?" ia tercekat mengetahui yang bertamu adalah Bella. Runtuh sudah _image_-nya di depan gadis Belgia tersebut. "B-bella?" saat ini Francis sangat berantakan dengan rambut kusut dan kemeja yang ia pakai tidur.

"Ada yang ingin kupastikan." Begitu ucap Bella, singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Ayo masuk." Ajak Francis dijawab gelengan kepala Bella.

Gadis itu menatap Francis lalu menggeleng. "Apakah benar Eliza yang membunuh Roderich dan menuduh Gilbert?" tanyanya _to the point_.

Francis merasa kaget beberapa saat, kemudian menatap gadis di hadapannya. "Kau tidak perlu tau kenyataannya." Kemudian pintu kamar Francis ditutup. Menyisakan Bella yang masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Gadis itu masih tidak percaya dan tidak akan pernah percaya.

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

.

.

.

Menghadiri pemakaman Eliza bukanlah suatu hal yang menyenangkan. Francis yang merasa bersalah sekaligus muak merasa bingung harus melakukan apa di tengah kerumunan orang yang melayat. Berbagai kalangan hadir melayat, hanya saja ia tidak melihat ayah Eliza.

"Francis." Panggil seorang gadis, siapa lagi jika bukan Bella si penjuak bunga? "Kau menghadiri pemakaman ini juga?"

Francis tersenyum, "Kau mau minum jus? Pasti kau sangat terguncang saat mengetahui kenyataan pahit ini."

Bella menggeleng, ia terlihat murung tidak seperti biasanya. "Aku tidak mood untuk minum atau makan sesuatu saat ini."

Francis terdiam, bingung harus berkata apa untuk melenyapkan kecanggungan yang menyelimuti mereka sejak dua hari yang lalu, sejak Bella mendatangi kamarnya di pagi buta. Sementara Bella terlihat sedih ditinggal Eliza, walau Eliza mengurung diri selama empat tahun terakhir, mereka sangat akrab apalagi ketika ayah Eliza belum bangkrut dan terlilit banyak hutang.

"Kenapa?" gadis itu membuka mulut pada akhirnya. Ia menatap Francis dengan wajah sayu. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal? Kenapa Eliza melakukan semua ini?"

Pemuda berkebangsaan Perancis itu mengangkat bahu, ia sendiri tidak tau karena tidak terlalu mengenal gadis bernama Eliza tersebut. Selama ini ia hanya membujuk gadis itu untuk mengakui perbuatannya, tidak ia sangka kehidupan gadis itu ternyata sangat sulit. Ah ia harus segera memberitahukan Gilbert mengenai hal ini. "Aku ada urusan, jadi aku permisi dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku, nona cantik~" Francis masih sempat-sempatnya menggoda Bella. Untuk pertemuan terakhir mereka tidak apa kan? Lagi pula Francis tidak berencana mengunjungi toko bunga gadis itu lagi karena tujuannya sudah tercapai.

Francis tidak mengetahui jika wajah Bella merona walau samar. Ah mungkin gadis itu menyimpan rasa pada Francis.

.

.

.

"Eliza sudah tiada." Francis dengan seragam polisinya menatap Gilbert dengan serius. Mereka berdua adalah sahabat seperjuangan dalam membangkang dan membuat onar, reputasi mereka sangat buruk saat masih menduduki bangku sekolah. Oleh sebab itu walau secara tidak langsung, Francis mencoba membantu Gilbert yang terlibat masalah. "Dia mengakui perbuatannya empat tahun yang lalu sebelum bunuh diri dalam surat wasiat. Dia juga menulis ingin meminta maaf untukmu."

Gilbert terguncang. "Aku sudah dibebaskan dari hukuman?"

Francis menatap nanar Gilbert dan menggeleng. "Kau harus mendapatkan setidaknya satu tahun penjara karena telah membunuh seorang polisi. Hanya setahun, kemudian kau benar-benar bebas."

Gilbert tampak kecewa. Ia melirik Antonio yang tengah berbincang di kebunnya bersama beberapa polisi lain. Ia tampak begitu senang jika rumahnya ramai seperti itu. "Sepertinya pemuda tomat _unawesome_ itu akan merasa kesepian lagi selama setahun kedepan."

Francis menatap Antonio. "_Oui_, kau benar."

.

.

.

Sudah genap setahun Gilbert menjalani hukumannya. Besok ia akan dibebaskan, benar-benar bebas. Ia sudah menyusun daftar rencana kegiatan yang akan dilakukannya bersama Antonio. Semuanya pasti akan terasa menyenangkan. Entah kenapa ia sangat tidak sabar menunggu esok tiba.

"Yo yo yo, bagaimana perasaanmu?" suara Francis terdengar nyaring di sisi lain jeruji besi. Ia menatap Gilbert yang sedang tiduran di lantai penjara. "Kau pasti tidak sabar bertemu dengannya, kan?" goda Francis.

"Bukan urusanmu, dan kenapa kau ada di sini? Dasar _unawesome_." tanya Gilbert dengan nada tidak suka.

Francis terkekeh. "Honhonhon, abang Francis hanya ingin mengunjungimu sebelum perjalanan honey moon dengan istri barunya."

Gilbert tau jika Francis tengah menyindir hubungannya dengan Eliza yang kandas sebelum pernikahan. Dan kandasnya hubungan mereka adalah awal malapetaka baginya dan Eliza. "_Unawesome_ sekali kau." Umpat Gilbert kesal.

"Honhonhon." Francis mentertawai Gilbert. Menggoda sohibnya yang satu itu selalu membuatnya terhibur. Ia selalu merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. "Oh ya, kapan-kapan perkenalkan aku dengan si pemuda tomat itu ya?"

Gilbert mendelik. "Kau bukan _homoseksual_ kan?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu, Gil. Honhonhon~" tawa Francis makin menggelegar saat mengenai titik sensitif milik Gilbert. Wajah pemuda berkulit pucat itu tampak merona dan ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Ah aku tidak punya waktu lagi, pesawatnya akan berangkat dua jam lagi, sampai nanti sohibku~"

Francis bukanlah orang yang jahat, ia orang baik malah. Hanya saja ia memiliki sifat jahil yang membuatnya selalu bertengkar dengan Arthur―adik angkatnya. Tak jarang Gilbert juga menjadi sasaran kejahilan pemuda itu. Ditambah lagi Francis dikenal sebagai _playboy _cap badak yang sudah banyak mengencani gadis polos saat mereka masih menduduki bangku SMA. Tidak ia sangka Francis akan mendahuluinya berdiri di altar pernikahan dan ia tidak bisa menyaksikan upacara sakral tersebut. Sedih sih, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia harus bersabar di balik jeruji besi tersebut.

Ah ia merasa kesepian saat ini.

.

.

.

Bulan adalah satu-satunya sumber cahaya yang menerangi gelapnya langit malam. Bintang-bintang menjadi teman bulan dalam menjalankan tugasnya. Gilbert akui, tersesat ditengah kebun tomat dengan luas hampir 10 hektar di malam hari bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Ia baru saja bebas dari hukuman penjara dan kini terjebak ditengah kebun tomat milik Antonio. Sudah lebih dari lima jam ia berkeliling dan akhirnya malah kembali ke tempat semula.

Gilbert buta arah dan dia enggan mengakuinya. Pemuda dengan surai perak itu duduk pasrah di atas tanah, di tengah hamparan pohon tomat. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas langit. Bintang berkelap-kelip begitu indahnya, kemudian kenangan saat ia dan Antonio melihat bintang bersama mulai terputar indah di dalam ingatannya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merebahkan dirinya yang sudah lelah.

"Aku tidak sabar bertemu kembali denganmu, pemuda _unawesome_ penggila tomat." Gumam Gilbert.

Tunggu, Gilbert baru saja teringat perkataan Antonio saat mereka melihat bintang bersama, langsung saja ia bangkit dengan kepala yang masih mengadah ke atas langit, mencari sebuah rasi bintang untuk mengetahui arah.

'_Yang bentuknya seperti sendok itu rasi bintang Biduk, kemudian rasi Cassiopeia berbentuk seperti huruf 'W'. Jika kau tersesat di hutan dan tidak tau arah, carilah kedua rasi itu, di antara kedua rasi itu terdapat bintang paling terang, bintang utara'_

Gilbert menemukannya, rasi bintang yang berbentuk seperti sendok dan huruf 'W'. Kemudian matanya dengan jeli mencari bintang paling terang diantara kedua rasi yang berhasil ditemukannya. Itu dia! Tepat di hadapan Gilbert.

'_Rasi Biduk di barat dan rasi Cassiopeia di timur.'_

Kalau tidak salah sewaktu melihat bintang dengan Antonio saat itu, bintang utara berada di tengah, itu berarti Gilbert hanya harus berjalan ke utara. Pemuda itu hanya harus mengukuti cahaya bintang utara yang menuntunnya ke rumah Antonio.

Mata Gilbert membulat saat melihat sebuah bangunan yang tak asing di matanya. Lampu teras rumah pemuda itu menyala tetapi di dalam tampak gelap, sperti biasa Antonio pasti sedang mengamati bintang-bintang. Ah ia sudah tidak sabar bertemu pemuda itu.

Senyumnya, ceritanya, suaranya, Gilbert sangat merindukan Antonio melebihi siapapun. Dengan cepat Gilbert mengetuk pintu. Ia tidak sabar melihat wajah kaget Antonio saat mendapati dirinya sudah bebas.

KREK

"_Damn you fckn bastard_. Jangan ganggu tidurku!" Seorang pemuda asing tampak memegang bantalnya, ia terlihat marah besar karena ada tamu tak diundang yang datang saat ia sedang terlelap pulas.

"Kau…siapa?" Gilbert tampak keheranan mendapati sosok yang menyambutnya bukanlah Antonio.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, _bastard_." Pemuda itu mengumpat, ia terlalu kesal untuk beramah tamah dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku temannya Antonio." Gilbert mendelik kesal. "Kau sendiri? Pemuda asing _unawesome_ yang tiba-tiba saja tinggal di sini."

"Kau…" pemuda itu menggeram kesal kemudian mencoba menahan dirinya. "Aku saudara tiri Antonio. Aku dan adik kembarku tinggal di sini semenjak seminggu yang lalu."

"Lalu dimana Antonio?" tanya Gilbert.

"_Nii-chan_, ada apa?" seorang pemuda lain tampak memegang bantal dengan motif yang sama.

"Ada penyusup." Jawab pemuda yang membukakan pintu tadi.

Gilbert langsung menyela cepat. "Siapa yang penyusup? Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi teman _unawesome_ yang pernah membantuku."

"_Vee_? Dia temannya kak Antonio?" tanya pemuda yang menyusul tadi, ia terlihat lebih ramah ketimbang sang kakak. "Aku Feliciano dan ini Lovino kakakku, kami saudara tiri kak Antonio yang baru saja pindah kemari sejak sepekan lalu." Pemuda bernama Feliciano itu mempersilahkan Gilbert masuk dan Lovino tampak sedang mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dari mulutnya seraya menutup pintu.

Ia digiring menuju kamar yang tadinya ia tempati setahun yang lalu. Suasana rumah itu masih sama seperti setahun yang lalu, hangat. Hanya ada beberapa barang baru―yang Gilbert yakini milik saudara tiri Antonio―yang tersusun rapi di beberapa bagian rumah. Feliciano memutar knop pintu dan mempersilahkan Gilbert masuk. Kemudian meninggalkan Gilbert seorang diri di dalam ruangan tersebut. Masih sama seperti setahun yang lalu tampa ada satu pun perubahan. Tunggu, dimana Antonio?

Manik _ruby_ yang dihasilkan oleh softlens pemberian Antonio menangkap sepucuk surat yang diletakkan di atas meja. Ia segera membuka dan membaca isinya.

"_Dear Gilbert,  
Halo kawan, apa kabarmu? Jika kau membaca surat ini berarti sudah kau sudah bebas dari hukumanmu, bukan? SELAMAT UNTUKMU! Kuharap kau bisa menjalani hidup yang lebih baik, lupakan gadis itu. masih banyak gadia di dunia ini, fusososososo~  
banyak sekali yang ingin kuceritakan dan kutulis di surat ini tetapi kertasnya hanya memiliki sedikit tempat untuk ditulisi.  
Kau pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku tidak ada di rumah dan kenapa menulis surat untukmu kan? Aku sebenarnya selalu berada di rumah, di halaman belakang―"_

Gilbert segera membuka pintu dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju halaman belakang. Feliciano dan Lovino hanya duduk di ruang makan dengan wajah sayu, Lovino menggiggit tomat kesukaannya dengan kasar. Sementara Feliciano tampak menunduk sembari memainkan jari telunjuknya. Gilbert membuka pintu yang terhubung dengan halaman belakang, tempat kesukaan Antonio untuk menghabiskan paginya dengan menatap puas hasil kerjanya, sosok itu kembali terbayang di benak Gilbert. Ia menatap tidak percaya pemandangan di depan matanya.

"―_Kau pasti memiliki banyak cerita selama setahun ini, bukan? Alangkah senangnya jika aku bisa mendengar semuanya, semua cerita yang kau miliki tentang dunia luar selalu ingin kudengar. Kau bisa menceritakannya kepadaku kapan pun kau mau, karena aku akan terus menunggumu di halaman belakang―"_

Gilbert mendekati sosok itu perlahan. Langkah demi langkah sampai ia berhadapan dengan sosok Antonio.

―_di tempat ragaku disemayamkan. Aku akan selalu menunggumu di sana.  
Antonio Fernandes."_

Gilbert menyadari jika tanda tangan yang dibubuhkan pada surat tersebut bukanlah tinta merah atau selai tomat kesukaannya, melankan darahnya yang sudah mengering berwarna kecoklatan. Ia menatap makam Antonio sembari mengelusnya perlahan.

"Kau tau? Aku mungkin tidak akan berhenti bercerita sampai kiamat tiba."

.

.

.

Seorang pria tua dengan surai putih mengelus batu nisan Antonio, senyum simpul terukir di wajahnya. Surai putihnya bukanlah hasil dari bahan kimia melainkan uban yang tumbuh alami. Kerutan di wajahnya menandakan umurnya sudah uzur. Ia tampak bertumpu dengan sebuah tongkat untuk berdiri, postur tubuhnya bungkuk.

"Kakek, ayo kita pulang." Seorang pemuda bersurai bonde dengan gaya rambut klimis tampak menghampiri pria tua tadi.

"Hei Ludwig, punya satu permintaan padamu." Pria tua itu tersenyum kepada cucunya. "Permintaan yang sangat _awesome_."

"Apa itu?" pemuda tadi menaikkan sebelah alisnya penasaran.

"Jika kakek meninggal nanti, tolong kuburkan jasad _awesome_-ku di sebelahnya, di sebelah teman terbaik kakek." Gilbert―pria tua tadi―menatap makam Antonio dengan tatapan yang seakan mengatakan '_Kau harus menungguku di sana_.'

.

.

.

FIN

A/N: AAA Ludwig jadi cucunya Gilbert biar greget yeah. Dan rate ga jadi dinaikin serta hubungan mereka jadi teman sehidup semati, karena menurut saya itu lebih keren. oh ada sesuatu yang khusus buat chap terakhir….

**Behind The Scene Pembuatan Poison Me [BONUS]**

Ide ff ini muncul pas komen-komenan sama Michaela di fb. Saya bilang: "aku ga punya rahasia lagi sama kamu Nik, soalnya kamu adalah rahasia terbesarku."

Dia jawab: "Ih aku kaya buronan yang kamu sembunyiin ya."

Dan wa-la, jadilah ff ini dengan dasar kata-katanya Michaela. Mungkin Michaela harus dimasukkan ke disclaimer? /hah.

.

.

Q: "Kenapa di awal Gilbert rambutnya item? Dan kenapa matanya _shapire blue_?"  
A: "Awal kemunculan dia di Hetalia matanya _shapire blue_ kok, terus jadi _heterokromia red-violet_ (Silahkan buka wiki untuk memastikan). Tapi warna merah mendominasi jadi keliatan kaya _ruby_. Dan buat rambutnya, saya pengen ada kesan yang bener-bener berubah dari penampilan sebelumnya. Jadi saya buat Antonio lah yang telah merubah penampilan Gilbert tercintaah 3 "

Q: "Thor, kenapa Belgie ga sama Spain? Kenapa dia sama France?"  
A: "karena jujur saya ga suka SpaBel, dan scene FraBel itu saya ga rencanain, tiba-tiba aja ngalir. Aslinya saya ga rela France dipasangin sama nation selain nyo!France/apa"

Q: "Prussia kurang narsis, malah gloomy gitu, ngerti IC Prussia ga sih?"  
A: "Ngerti ko ngerti, saya sengaja buat gloomy di awal buat kesan trauma karena abis dikhianatin Eliza. Dan kalo dia kurang narsis maaf deh ya."

Q: "Kakaknya Belgie yang muncul di chap 2 itu Nether?"  
A: "Siapa lagi? Huhu yang pasti bang Nether lah~"

Q: "Francis sebenernya jadi apaan sih, kok ga jelas gitu?"  
A: "Dia jadi polisi."

Q: "Isi gudangnya apaan?"  
A: "Tengkorak ibunya Antonio. Dia sama ibunya disekap di ruang bawah tanah di vila keluarga mereka. Ayahnya pindah negara dan nikah lagi sama ibunya Lovi tapi mereka berdua belum pernah ketemu karena Antonio dikabarkan ikut menghilang sama ibunya."

Q: "Kenapa pairnya PruSpa?"  
A: "Buat menuhin asupan sekaligus hadiah buat Michaela yang masih nyari-nyari asupan pairing ini. Seriuslah, ini pairing jarang banget shippernya, semoga abis ini banyak shipper yang bermunculan karena saya pengen nyari temen fangirlan bareng Michaela."

Oke, itu adalah hasil wawancara dengan Auth. Kalo ada yang masih kurang jelas bisa PM atau tanya lewat review nanti akan saya balas walau rada lama mungkin. Buat kritik dan saran saya terima asal jangan flame. Oke kalo ada yang nge-flame tentang pairing ini saya ga bakal tinggal diam dan jangan jadi pengecut pake akun anon huhu. Kenapa saya murka kalau ada yang ngebash pairing ini? Karena pairing ini adalah gambaran hubungan persaudaraan saya dengan Michaela/apa.

_SEE YOU NEXT PROJECT_!


End file.
